DC Jinchurikki
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During the scroll incident, Naruto finds and activates a seal that pull's him and a few select other into anther world for five years before putting them back, the seal just happens to take them to the DC Universe; now how will the shinobi world deal with Naruto when he has the power the man of steal as well as the bloodline of the First Hokage, read and find out. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hay every one, here's a new story I hope you like it**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or the DC Universe**

It was a calm cool night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaf's, and all the civilians were sound asleep, despite the number of chunin and jonin running around the village.

Deep in a forest clearing, not far away from the village was a boy wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit reading out of a large scroll; the boy was about twelve years old with spiky blonde hair and bright cauldron blue eyes.

This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the fearsome Kyubi no Kitsune, and he had just finished learning the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing and was currently looking for a new jutsu to learn.

"Let's see, the Edo Tensei, no sounds horrible, Chidori, save that for later," Naruto muttered to himself as he copied down the instructions for the jutsu. "Next is the Rasengan, save that for later, water dragon jutsu, save for later, what's this?"

Naruto paused as he came across a strange looking seal, which took up a good amount of the page before giving instructions on what it did.

"Uzumaki seal: the seal will send the one to activate it and a number of other's to another world for five year's worth of training, cool, five years of training, I'm in," Naruto said activating the seal.

The seal spread out underneath him, for a good few feet, before glowing a bright red, as three tendrils branched off from the seal, heading in different directions at blinding speeds.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see his academy teacher, Iruka, arrive in the clearing, before the seal, turned a bright gold, before a flash of light knocked Naruto and the three other's that had been chosen by the seal, to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Professor Emil Hamilton let out a tired sigh, he had just been given the orders to find a solution incase Superman, ever decided to go rouge, a task that seemed rather impossible seeing as the man of steel just stopped the last of his own people from invading earth.

With another sigh Hamilton stood up and stretched, preparing to leave in order to come up with a solution for this problem, before shielding his eye from bright flash of light.

As the light died down, Hamilton stared wide eyed at the sight before him; lying on the floor were four teen's, each about twelve years of age.

The first was a boy with bright blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each cheek, next to him was a girl with black hair wearing red cloths; after her was another girl with long black hair wearing a pair of blue colored cloths that resembled a Japanese kimono; the final figure was a girl with green hair wearing a white skirt and white shirt.

'Well now, what do we have here,' Hamilton wondered as he looked at the four. 'This could be the answer to my problem,' with a small smirk, Hamilton began moving the four teens into a containment chamber, preparing to get to work.

* * *

Hamilton wore a large grin on his face as he looked at the four teens floating inside the medical chambers, each of them were wearing solar suits, in order for them to fully absorb sunlight, which was helping to full there new powers.

It had been nearly four years since the four teens had arrived; after getting them into stasis chambers, Hamilton had begun running test on them and what he found astonished him.

All four of the teens had body's that were more physically in shape than any was humanly possible, and all four had a strange source of power that he had yet to identify.

After running some more test on them, he had found that their bodies adapted to change with little resistance, which led to him injecting them with blood samples he had managed to get from the man of steel; imagine his surprise when all four gained the same qualities as superman, their skin became hard, their bones stronger, and their muscle mass increased.

Along with all of their changes the four also gained the same powers as the man of steel, along with a few extras; they all gained the powers of flight, heat and ex-ray vision, just as superman, but they also developed their own unique powers.

During the four years he had worked on making them 'weapons' for the light, he had also had them learn everything about the world, since they didn't seem to know anything about the planet or about modern day technology, he also he them trained by an ally of the light, on Ra's al Ghul, who taught them every form of martial art known, which they picked up with a year, mastering all of them and learning to combine them.

"Alright, I guess it's time to…" Hamilton froze mid-sentence as a powerful wave of fear flooded him; slowly glancing up at the teens, he saw that the boy and the green haired girl were being covered in a red liquid like substance before it solidified around them both.

Before he could do anything but stare in horror, the glass tanks holding the four burst open, sending shards of glass flying, and sending Hamilton into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki let out a long yawn as he lay on the roof of the barn he owned in Smallville Kansas; over the past four years while him and the others were being experimented on, they had sent Shadow clone's out into the world to learn more about it.

Naruto was surprised when he awoke inside of a glass tube in this world and was told he was being turned into a weapon as a safety precaution incase the worlds new savior ever went rouge; he was even more surprised when he actually meet and talked to the other three that the seal had chosen for this little trip.

The first one he met was Fu, who happened to be a Jinchurikki like him, when she found out they were similar she literally jumped him and kissed him on the lips, surprising him and the other two; after her was Haku, who was a the apprentice to Zabuza Momochi; the last person was Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, both of them butted heads a lot faster than the others, and not because they were from rival villages, but because they both dreamt of being the Kage for their villages, but had different views on the shinobi way.

Despite the head butting him and Kurotsuchi did, the four got along rather well, especially when the seals placed on Naruto to restrict his ability's broke, and he was able to understand things easier than he was before.

"Hay Naruto, you up there?" Naruto blinked and glanced over the side of the roof to see his neighbor one Kara Kent, or Supergirl though she didn't know he knew that; Kara was a beautiful girl of about sixteen, she had long bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes that held a hint of playfulness in them; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that stopped below her breast, both of which hugged her form nicely and amplified her ass and roughly c-cup sized breast.

"Yo, you need something Kara?" Naruto asked glancing down at her; despite being experimented on, Naruto and the three girls had gotten to know Kara really well thanks to the shadow clones, which Naruto had taught them.

"I was hoping to borrow Haku and Fu today and take them to town, are they around?" she asked getting a negative response from Naruto.

"Sorry, there not here today, they went on a trip to Metropolis and Kuro went to see our friend Dinah in Gotham," he saw the crest fallen look on her face before letting out a small sigh. "*Sigh* if you want, how about I treat you to lunch, there are some things I've been meaning to talk to you about anyways," at his offer Kara began glowing red before nodding in agreement.

With a smirk on his face Naruto hopped of the roof, getting a gasp from Kara, before landing as light as a feather in front of her, once again getting a blush from the girl; Naruto was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt which clung to his chest.

"Well, shall we get going?" with a nod of her head she followed Naruto, who led her to his bike, an ocean blue Harley with forest green flames painted on the side.

With a smirk on his face, mainly from feeling Kara's breast on his back, Naruto started the bike and raced down the open road towards town.

* * *

"Man that was good," Naruto said stretching as he walked down the street next to Kara, both having just finished a big lunch at the local dinner. "Nothing like eating a nice lunch with a pretty girl to make your day enjoyable."

"So Naruto what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kara asked shaking her head at the boys' corny statement.

"Why don't we go to the park for that, a little less crowded there," Kara blinked at his serious tone and nodded before following him to a nearby park, where the two sat on a bench, watching as other people passed.

"So tell me Kara, what do you know about the STAR lab incident that happened about a month ago?" Kara's eyes widened at the question, wondering how he knew about the incident there since the only people who knew about it were her, her cousin and Batman, seeing as the three had all investigated it.

"I don't know what you mean, I haven't heard anything about an incident at any of the STAR labs," Naruto chuckled as he looked up at the sky.

"About a month ago an accident happened at STAR labs, one of the scientist, Doctor Hamilton, was found unconscious, a number of equipment was reported to have been missing, including three 'medical pods, that were designed to help heal Superman and Supergirl should they be injured," Kara's breath caught, wondering how he knew that, since no one, not even the police had been informed about that. "Of course the only people that know about this incident are Superman, or Clark Kent, Batman, or Bruce Wayne, and Supergirl better known as Kara Kent," Kara froze and stared at Naruto with wide eyes before grabbing him and shooting into the sky.

"Alright who are, and how do you about that?" Kara asked once they were high enough that no one would see them.

"Well you already know who I am," Naruto smirked before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss, causing her to freeze and release him. "But I guess I should give you a full introduction," Naruto floated in the air, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyubi no Jinchurikki of the Hidden Leaf village, and one of the experiments of the 'light' that were designed should you or Superman ever decided go rouge."

"What do you mean by that, start talking or else," Naruto chuckled at her threat before flying down to the ground and landing, followed shortly by Kara.

"Alright then, you might as well get comfortable, this is goanna take a while," with that Naruto began telling her about everything that had happened, since he activated the seal that brought him and the others here.

* * *

"You're kidding me… right?" Kara asked, wide eyed as she stared at Naruto, street lamps were buzzing and the night air caused the trees to sway gently; it had been a few hours since Naruto had started and he had told her everything, how he had used a seal to bring him to this dimension, along with Haku, Kurotsuchi and Fu, how Hamilton had used DNA from Superman to give them the same powers as him and her, as well as awaken powers that Fu and Naruto didn't know they had; how they were trained by Ra's al Gaul, and how they used clones of themselves to make a normal life for them even though they were stuck in a lab.

"In a way, I wish I was," Naruto glanced up at the moon, which was shining above them. "Unfortunately I'm not, though in a way I'm glade everything has happened the way it has," Naruto stood up and walked over to an empty patch of grass.

Running through a few handseals and ending on the ram sign, Naruto place his hand on the ground in front of him; as soon as his hand touched the ground a huge tree sprung from the earth; Kara watched in awe as more tree's began to grow all over the park, changing the once empty and open park into a beautiful grove of trees.

"Wow, this is amazing," Kara said standing up and looking around at all of the trees they were all beautiful.

"This is the power from my world, it's known as a bloodline limiter, meaning only people in a certain family have it," Naruto said moving back over to her and looking around at his work. "This is my bloodline the wood release, all four of us have one surprisingly, Haku has ice release, Kurotsuchi has lava release, and Fu surprisingly has the storm release."

"But I don't get something, if you were given the same powers as me and Kal-El, why did you steal the pods from STAR labs?" Naruto smirked at her before walking away, motioning her to follow.

Curious, Kara followed him back to his bike, which they rode back to his farm; once there Naruto led her towards the cellar, where her eyes widened at what she saw; inside the three pods were three women, all of them were wearing solar suits, which helped them absorb sunlight faster; the first girl had shoulder length blonde hair, and looked exactly like her, the second woman had long red hair and the third had long black hair.

"These are the reasons we took the pods, during our training I was allowed to test out a technique from our home, it's called the Edo Tensei, or the impure world resurrection, by doing so I was able to bring my mom and someone I considered a mother figure back to life; using their DNA and a special seal that me and my mom created and using Hamilton's research, we were able to create new bodies for them, though we also gave them Superman's powers, and transferred their souls into their new bodies; we've been using the pods to help their bodies grow, since we only recently started creating their new bodies," Naruto gained a small smile as he placed his hand on the pod holding the red haired woman, whom Kara assumed was his mother.

"What about this girl, the one that looks like me?" Kara asked staring at the girl in question.

"I suppose you could think of her as your twin, seeing as she is you," Kara glanced at him curiously. "*Sigh* after your cousin became known to the world, we arrived and we turned into weapons in case he went rouge, a few month later he formed the Justice League with Diana and Shiera, or as you know them wonder woman and hawkgirl; after the Thanagarians attack two years ago forced the Justice League to expand, the group that authorized us had Hamilton create clones of certain members, in case any of you went rouge, this is your clone, Galatea," Kara's eyes widened at that, she was staring at a clone of herself.

"Wait a minute, you said clones as in more than one, who else did they clone?" Naruto stared at her for a second before sighing and grabbing a list of hero's that were cloned.

"There was a clone of Aqua man, Flash, Ice, Sand, Fire, Mister Terrific, Wonder woman, Vibe, Zatanna, Obsidian and Waverider," Kara's eyes widened at that, there were clones of some of the more powerful members of the league. "Whoever, when we left the lab we destroyed all of the clones, except for Galatea, since there aren't any other kryptonians left we left her alive, hoping she might help revive your race."

Kara turned back to look at Galatea, her eyes wide in shock; this was a lot to take in, first her friends were from another dimension and now she was looking at a clone of herself.

"This is a lot to take in," she said backing away from the pod slowly.

"I know it's a lot but please trust me, everything I've told you today is the truth," Kara glanced at him, while she did want to believe him, part of her already did, she couldn't figure out why he was telling her all of this.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she couldn't figure out what his motive for this was.

With a sigh, Naruto removed his shirt, getting a blush from Kara, as she gazed upon his body, before her eyes fell on a strange tattoo on his chest, right over his heart.

"This tattoo on my chest is a seal, it's counting down the time I have left in this world," he chuckled and put a hand on his mom's pod, a soft smile on his face. "My mom's home village was destroyed during a war when she was young, and she asked me to bring it back, she also wants me to bring back our clan, the Uzumaki," Kara blushed at that part. "The reason I'm telling you this, as well as a number of other heroes and even some villain's, is because I want to fulfill my mom's wish and bring back our home, and I've asked a number of the female heroes and villains to help me with reviving my clan."

"So you're telling me this in hopes I'll help you revive you're clan?" her eyes began glowing red making Naruto freeze.

"No, you got it all wrong, while I would like it if you helped me revive my clan that's not why I'm telling you this; as I've said I'm also planning to revive her home village, I'm telling you all of this in hopes that you'll agree to come back and help me rebuild the village."

While her eyes lost the red glow, they narrowed at Naruto, who was standing there looking at her hopefully.

"You don't have to answer right now," she blinked at that. "Look I know this is a lot to take in, and that it's a difficult decision to make, which is why I'm telling you now; we still have a year left, a year during which time I would like to get to know you better, if you'll allow me, and hopefully by the end of it, you'll have an answer."

Nodding, still a little shocked by what he said, Kara turned to leave for the night before stopping, and looking back at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Before I go, can you tell me who all you have going back to your world as of now?" Naruto blinked at the odd question before smiling.

"We have a few, Wonder Woman, Black Cannery, Fire, Ice, Zatanna, Vixen, both Crimson Fox's, Gypsy, Hawkgirl, Hawk and Dove, Metamorpho, S.T.R.I.P.E. and Stargirl are the main heroes we've asked; for villains their Killer Frost, White Cannery, Grail," Kara's eyes widened at that. "Silver Banshee, Tala, Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Poison Ivy, Livewire, Cheetah, Mister Freeze and his wife whom we cloned and used the seal to bring back, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, Star Sapphire, Bekka, Lyssa Drak, Boodikka, Cay'an, Primaid and Circe."

Kara stared with wide eyes, many of the people he named were powerful, Grail, Tala, and Circe were three of the strongest villains around; with her question answered Kara said her goodbye before flying out the away, leaving Naruto to watch her leave, a small smile on his face.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Naruto's harem**

 **Naruto's world**

 **Fu**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Haku**

 **Kushina**

 **Mikoto**

 **DC Universe**

 **Supergirl-Kara**

 **Fire-Beatriz da Costa**

 **Ice-Tora Olafsdotter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay every one, here's a new story I hope you like it**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"Talking telepathically"_

 **"Summon"** _  
_

 **I don't own Naruto or the DC Universe**

"So you actually told her?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder at one Pamela Isley better known as Poison Ivy; Ivy was a beautiful woman with long red hair, emerald green eyes, and a greenish tint to her pale skin, which gave her a unique look; she was wearing a black skin tight body suit that hugged her curves, showing her b-cup sized breast her nice round ass, with green moss covering parts of her body.

"Is it really that surprising, just like with you, our clones got to know Kara, she became one of our precious people," Naruto said as he stood at the stove cooking breakfast.

It had been three day's since Naruto had told Kara everything, and in that time nothing had really changed, aside from Ivy coming out to stay, and get away from Gotham for a while.

"I suppose," Naruto tensed a bit ass the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her rather large breast into his back, before he relaxed, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

Three years ago, the clone Naruto had sent to Gotham, having sent one to a number of cities around the world, had gone to a botanical garden, which happened to be the hideout for Ivy at the time.

Not knowing that she was watching him with curiosity, since he did walk into her hideout willingly, Naruto's clone moved to an open patch of grass and began to meditate, having read about senjutsu in the forbidden scroll; as he meditated, Ivy's eyes widened in shock as the trees and plants around him began to sway and grow.

After a few hours of this, Naruto had left without a word; when he returned the next day Ivy was surprised, especially when instead of meditating he began training; as she watched she began to get angry as the boy began destroying a number of plants, though not purposefully; imagine her surprise when, after he was done training, he performed some strange hand movements and placed his hands on the ground, causing the trees he destroyed to regrow, as if they were never damaged.

After a week of this Ivy finally had enough and decided to sate her curiosity and talk to the boy; her surprise only grew as after their conversation, in which he told her about himself and his world, he stole a kiss from her in her surprise, before running of, promising to return; while him stilling a kiss was surprising, she was even more surprised that the poisons that her body made weren't affecting him.

"So what's the plan for today?" she asked pressing her breast into his back; during the years following their initial meeting, Ivy had really grown to care for Naruto, in a way she hadn't cared for anyone or anything else, minus her plants, since she gained her powers.

"Well I was planning to let mom, Mikoto and Galata out of their pods, they should be fully healed since we left STAR labs," nodding her head in understanding, she released him in order to let him finish cooking.

After breakfast, the two headed down to the cellar, once there Naruto moved over to the three pods and after typing in the code, opened all three, using his clones to carry the three women up to the main house.

* * *

Galata groaned as she slowly sat up, cover's falling off of her, leaving her bare to the world.

"What happen, where am I?" she slowly looked around before spotting a pair of cloths on a chair near the wall; after putting on the cloth, a pair of jeans and a shirt that stopped below her breast which fit her perfectly, she left the room she was in and headed down the stairs, where she could smell food cooking.

"Ah, glad you're finally awake," as Galata entered the kitchen she saw someone she knew, and she cared for deeply, despite Hamilton's attempt to stop it, Naruto.

"It's good to see you again Naruto," she smiled as she entered the kitchen before stopping, seeing three other women sitting at the table, and they weren't Fu, Haku or Kurotsuchi. "So how long have I been out this time?"

"A little over a month, Hamilton was planning to try and wipe your mind again, so it was the perfect time to leave," Naruto placed a fresh plate of food on the table as Galata sat down, glancing at the other three women. "I guess I should make some introductions, well, you already know Ivy from all the info Hamilton shoved into our heads," Galata nodded at Ivy, who simple smirked at her as she drank some tea.

"The other red head is my mom Kushina," Kushina nodded with a smirk on her face; Kushina, appeared to be about sixteen, she had long red hair that was tied in a ponytail and violet eyes; she was wearing a pair of jeans and red t-shirt.

"The last person is someone I considered a mother figure before she was killed, Mikoto Uchiha," Mikoto gave Galata a small warm smile; like Kushina, Mikoto appeared to be about sixteen, she had long black hair and black eyes; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black blouse.

"It's nice to meet you all," Galata said a little shocked that she was actually meeting Naruto's mom.

"So Naruto, is this one of your future mate's," Kushina gained a fox like grin as Naruto gained a little tint to his cheeks and avoided her gaze.

"Yeah, this is Galata, Kara's clone, and one of the girls who's agreed to be with me," Galata blushed at that, while she may have been created to be a weapon, she still had emotions and feelings, and she did love Naruto, he was the first person that was kind to her.

"So you finally got a girlfriend after all this time, I wonder if Sasuke has one yet," Mikoto calmly drank her tea.

"Well from what Naruto's told us, I'd say no, though I am glad Naruto's going to be bringing our clan back," Kushina smirked at Mikoto, who gained a twitch in her eye.

"Does that mean you're going to be helping him Kushina?" Mikoto asked with a glint in her eye.

"Of course, I'm going to be one hot MILF," Naruto choked on his food at that. "And I assume you're going to be helping us as well," Mikoto nodded at that before the two kunoichi turned their attention onto Naruto.

"What do you say Naruto, would you like to get started repopulating our clan's now?" for a second Naruto stared at the two, his face lighting up the entire kitchen, before he poofed out of existence, showing that he was a clone, causing the three older women to laugh.

"Well that was fun," Mikoto chuckled as they calmed down from their entertainment.

"Yeah, though you do realize I was serious about helping him reform our clan, I figure since I couldn't be there as a mother, why not be there as a lover," Mikoto nodded in agreement while Ivy and Galata stared at the two, honestly surprised by their behavior at something people of this world would consider wrong, not noticing a second poof of smoke.

* * *

Standing on top of a building in Gotham, Naruto's crimson face stood out like a beacon in the gloomy city that was watched over by a rat with wings.

'Damn, now I'm really glad I got dad's cool head, or else I probably would have been out cold from that,' Naruto though with a shiver; his mom had told him all about his dad the fourth hokage, and she even commented that he had his cool head, though he still had a lot more of her personality then his.

"Man, I just hope they don't follow through on their plan anytime soon," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So tell me, to what do I owe the honor of the illustrious dark knight coming to see me?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"I've heard rumors of people with kryptonian powers, gathering both heroes and villains alike for something, those rumors led me to you Mr. Uzumaki," Naruto gained a smirk on his face, he really was impressed that the dark knight, he apparently picked up breadcrumbs that the four had missed.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you've come to see me," Naruto turned to fully face the dark knight, though he could sense Superman fast approaching.

"What are you planning?" Naruto smirked, this would be fun.

"And why should I tell you anything, just because you have Superman here as backup," the man of steel's eyes narrowed as he floated behind Naruto. "As you've said, I have Kryptonian powers, and I know how to use them, as well as my own powers, which you know nothing of, so again I ask, why should I tell you?"

"Because, we need to know if you're a threat?" Naruto glanced at the man of steel with a bored look on his face.

"Tell me something Clark," both heroes froze at the mention of superman's civilian name. "If I were a threat why would I have asked a number of hero's to join me, and why would I let both of you come to me like you are now?"

"If you're not a threat then why not tell us what you're planning by gathering these people together, people live Freeze, Killer Frost and Livewire?" Naruto once again smirked.

"How about a trade Mr. Bruce Wayne," the heroes once again tensed up; this guy knew the civilian name of two of the leagues founding members. "You meet some of my demands, and I'll consider telling you what we're planning."

"What do you mean by 'we', are you telling me there are more of you plotting?" Superman asked, as Naruto looked at him over his shoulder, before giving him a wide fox like grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know," at his words Superman made to move, only to stop as a knife appeared at his neck, and while normally a knife wouldn't even scratch his skin, this one caused a small trickle of blood to appear.

"You know, you make the weirdest friends Naruto," Haku smiled as she appeared behind Clark with a kunai pointed at his throat, wind nature chakra covering the blade; Haku was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater with snowflake patterns on it.

"So I've been told," Naruto sighed as the ice user. "By the way Haku, what are you doing here, I thought you were of trying to recruit the two Tamaranean sisters, Starfire and Blackfire?"

"Oh I did, Blackfire was quite interested in the proposal, and after some talking with Starfire, she agreed as well," Naruto nodded at that before turning his attention back towards the dark knight.

"As you can see Bruce, I do in fact have more people helping me, and as I've said if you meet a demand or two I have, I'll answer your questions," Bruce glared at the two, he could tell that this was probably the fastest and easiest way.

"What are your demands?" Naruto and Haku blinked at that, they didn't think the bat would give in so easily. "But be aware that if the demand is unreasonable or will harm the people in any way, I won't do it," the two shared a glance before nodding.

"Our demand is quite simple really, we want the location of a few people," Naruto tossed him a scroll containing some of the people they were looking for.

Curious, Batman opened the scroll and scanned through the names: Ten of spades, Solomon Grundy, Scarecrow, and Morgaine Le Fay.

"Why do you need to know about these people?" Batman narrowed his eyes at the two.

"I plan to offer them the same deal I made to the other people I've talked to, both heroes and villains, a chance at a new life," the two hero's shared a confused look before turning their attention back to Naruto.

"Alright, I suppose I can find them for you, now what's the second request?" Naruto let out a small sigh, and glanced at Haku, how simply nodded her head.

"Our second demand is rather simple; we need a large building, roughly the size of your manor fully equipped with food and medical supplies to last for about a year," Bruce narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what they would need with all of those supplies.

"Fine, now tell me what you are planning," Naruto sighed, it seemed that the dark night was not easily deterred.

Shaking his head at the dark knight's attitude, Naruto motioned for the two hero's to follow them, Haku having let Clark go, before leading them to an old abandoned warehouse where he told them a fraction of what he told the others, telling them about being from another dimension, which they would be returning to at the end of the year, and the fact that he offered many heroes and villains the chance to go with him and start new lives, where they could be themselves.

"I see, so is this why you want to find these people, to offer them a place in your new village," Naruto nodded at the question, before noticing Clarks serious expression.

"Something on your mind Clark?" the man simply scowled at the two shinobi, apparently something didn't sit well with him.

"Who all did you make this offer to?" Bruce glanced at his old friend before turning to the two dimension jumpers, while he was honestly curious as to who the two asked, he wouldn't pry, since they asked for a big favor just for them to tell them about the plan, he didn't want to think what they would ask for in return for that information.

Smirking and turning away from the man of steel, Naruto moved over and whispered into Haku's ear, who nodded, before turning his attention back onto the two.

"Don't worry, you'll find out who we asked after we return home, until then, it was nice meeting both of you, and Bruce, I'll be in touch about my demand soon," with that both shinobi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I don't like this," Clark said glancing over at Bruce, who was looking at the spot the two had been.

"I understand your concern, however I don't think there's really anything we can do at the moment," Clark's eyes widened in shock. "Remember, those two both have the same powers you do, as well as their own unique powers which we know nothing of; we also don't know if it's just the two of them or if there's more, if we were to try and force them into telling use anything we would be putting a lot of people in danger, and if we were able to capture them they would be gone by the end of the year, and I don't think John would be able to enter their mind."

Letting out a tired sigh and nodding in understanding Clark left the dark knight, who remained for a few more minutes before leaving as well, neither noticing the small plume of smoke that appeared after they left.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all like it**

 **Naruto's harem**

 **Naruto's world**

 **Fu**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Haku**

 **Kushina**

 **Mikoto**

 **DC Universe**

 **Supergirl-Kara**

 **Fire-Beatriz da Costa**

 **Ice-Tora Olafsdotter**

 **Poison Ivy-Pamela Isley**

 **Silver Banshee-Siobhan McDougal**


End file.
